A Demons Justice
by The Dirtwater Fox
Summary: Konoha made a big mistake in pursuing Naruto, and now they must pay for it. One Shot.


**Title: **You wanted a demon? You've got one!

**Author: **The Dirtwater Fox

**Summary: **Konoha made a big mistake when they decided to try and flush Naruto out of hiding so they could finish him off.

**Notes: ** I was recently going through some old episodes, and I found myself practically yelling myself hoarse at Naruto ( Yes, I am truly a sad sight to see when I get into anime/manga/books/video games - I laugh, I cry, I scream, punch the screen, pace, and so on.) every time his goody little two-shoes nature got in the way of interesting slaughter. So here is my answer to my own question… "What would it be like if Naruto just gave in to the beast, and finally wiped those arrogant smirks right off their faces."

-------------

"He's over there, get him" "No, Over here, I saw him dive under some bushes over there." "No, he's headed into one of the training areas!" These and more assaulted the scared youths ears, he was unsure of what he had done at this moment, but he knew it was big. They had never been so intent on capturing him before, and it had his heart thumping hard enough to press against his ribs.

He couldn't stop, he didn't dare to, for the entirety of the village seemed in cahoots with his pursuers; and unfriendly faces leapt out of every shadow. His feet hurt, and his step was uneven - he'd lost a shoe somewhere back at the shopping district. His lungs burned from the unending exertion, and his vision had long begun to fog over. Muscles cramped and blood seeped from a myriad of abrasions, but he still couldn't stop. Even at the nubile age of ten, Naruto was all too aware about the possibilities of what could be awaiting him should his feet falter for even a moment; so he ran.

His destination was clear in mind, though it wasn't in sight yet. He would go to the Hokage Tower, where the kindly Old Man had instructed him to find should he ever be in mortal danger, and even if he wasn't sure what 'mortal' meant, the word danger had been in his lexicon since practically the day of his birth. Another turn, followed by a tuck 'n roll, and he was through the residential area. Skills, learned through the necessity of survival, served him now in good stead - cutting short a villager's joyful shout as the spine he'd just severed became surrounded in smoke, only to reveal a thrashed trash can as it cleared.

Two more turns and he'd vaulted over the vehemently protesting drunkard inside the bum's current alleyway home, his actions creating an unwitting ally as villager and Shinobi alike knocked in the cardboard walls of trash - trash that was not just treasure to the bum, but home. Naruto had no time to absorb any of this however, the malicious and vindictive yells thundered in his ears at nearly the same pitch as his heartbeat, with neither showing any signs of decreasing. His stride was evened out as he turned too quickly out of the alley, snapping the rotting canvas strap which held the sole responsibility for keeping a thin strip of rubber attached to his soul, but it was no blessing.

With the last vestiges of sandal gone, Naruto tumbled in, and past, the bags and boxes accumulated by the restaurant that made up a half of the alleyway he'd just run through. Pure adrenaline fed his body, forcing him to bolt upright and be gone again, but by now the doubts had begun to assault him. Naruto knew something was desperately wrong with him, though his limited knowledge failed to give proper medical terms. His body, which had hounded him with every step over each individual wounding, had gone silent. Not even the fire that had spread through his right arm - one particularly disfigured man having removed three of his fingers with a cigar cutter - had cooled. His body was going into shock, with only the pure terror of death's absolute certainty keeping a body that, by all rights and laws of biology, should have dropped long before.

The scenery had all begun to blur together, but, with the tops of the Hokage Tower and the distant Hokage Mountain as the two constant landmarks, he kept going forward. Through sheer force of will and the iron determination that kept his leadership dreams alive, he slammed through the last line of resistance and, at last, found himself on the main drag. The tower was just up ahead, but Naruto was almost out of steam.

Less than two hundred feet separated Naruto from safety, but as tired as he was, it might as well have been a mile. Despite his bone deep exhaustion, he pushed on - what else could he do? Resembling Dr. Frankenstein's lab assistant, Igor, with one arm hanging useless at his side and the limp of a badly punctured calf muscle, Naruto traveled faster than he had any right to until sanctuary was at last at hand.

Up the steps, and across the landing, he was almost there when a tragic sequence of events took place: The double doors in front of him opened to reveal the Sandaime Hokage in all his fury; while a chakra enhanced arrow was loosed from a Shinobi to the rear of him. Had Naruto lived in a world governed by fairness; things would have been alright from that point on - if, indeed, any of it would have happened at all. Sadly, he did not live in such a place, so what followed was anything but fair. With safety so close at hand, the last vestiges of strength left him, and Naruto began to collapse. The Sandaime raced forward to catch him - just in time to share in the final injustice. The arrow, enhanced by both chakra and hatred, pierced Naruto's back with enough power to continue on until it had drilled through the heart of the one person who had ever shown Naruto kindness.

The whole village ground to a halt at that moment. A mistake had been made, and no one seemed to be able to grasp the gravity of the situation before them. Sandaime had crumpled to his knees, arms still surrounding the fallen demon. 'What', the entire assemblage wondered, 'had happened?'

-------------------

Naruto stared, wide eyed, into the kind face of his Hokage as the old man's life visibly drained from it. There were no tears, no hatred, only a terrible anguish for the things left undone. The Sandaime slowly reached up to run wrinkled fingers through the blood spattered and unruly mop of hair atop the Jinchukiri's head.

"I'm… sorry, Naruto…"

'_It's to late for apologies, Sarutobi.'_

"I wish… I could have seen the man you'll become…"

'_I've broken another promise, it's good, at least, to know it will be the last…'_

"Old.. Man..?" Naruto knew death, for it had haunted him many times before this day. Never the less, he could not understand the sight before him. The old man simply couldn't die, could he? How could someone kill him? How could someone hurt the only nice person in the entire village? How could - "Good… bye… Na… ru…t…"

Naruto, well aware of his own demise - even welcoming it now that he felt truly alone in this world - held tight to the old man and shed tears as an odd, icy feeling began to grip his insides. He was ready now, for he had nothing left to live. At least he wouldn't be alone in the afterlife, for the Sandaime would be with him as well. But, just as he began to close his eyes, the first whispers began to reach his ears.

"It was the demons fault, he purposely launched himself at the Hokage, bastard demon child." "His last little bit of revenge, that awful demon!" "How could he, that evil demon?" "Get away from him, loathsome demon!" -that demon!" " -vile demon!" " -demon!" _DEMON! _Naruto's blood boiled, and the death he was so willing to give into became a distant memory. They sought to blame him? He who had been chased into the apparent safety of an old mans arms. Naruto had never once paused in question as to why he should be treated with such hatred. He never contemplated revenge, nor did he ever once act out against those who persecuted him unfairly. But, to kill the one person who had ever driven the tears from his eyes, the one person who had ever made him happy to be alive - That… was unforgivable.

"…demon…" A barely uttered word escaped the split lips of tattered innocence, and a hush fell across the crowd. The one word, so quiet as to be mistaken for an individual's thought, had carried with it an unimaginable weight. All around the Hokage tower, people grew silent in confusion. Who had said it? Who had dared whisper the title with sorrow instead of hatred? The nervous milling created in the wake of Naruto's one moment of speech was utterly destroyed as a terrible pulse swept across the crowd.

There, on the steps of the Hokage tower, an impossible sight befell the crowd of murderers - Naruto had risen. Only this was not the stunted child they held in enormous contempt. No, this was not the weakling they saw, and savaged, as the demon - this was the true Kyuubi no Kitsune in the flesh, and in his presence, fear spread like wildfire.

----------

"**Demon? Oh no, pitiful creatures, in that you are very wrong… or, at least, you were." **A sound escaped the healing form of the child then - a horrible laughter that shook the very foundations of every building in the vicinity, and it brought with it a terrifying wind. Without warning, a shroud of crimson chakra exploded around the youthful body, sundering the stonework beneath it. "**I have watched and waited, for an entire decade, as you heaped injustice atop injustice upon a child who has done you no wrong. Now I will return each and every _favor_ in kind. Suffer mortals, for the reaper has come to harvest, and he has chosen me as his tool."**

The Kyuubi moved then, though none were able to figure the exact moment the fox had gone from standing still to commencing the slaughter. Whole generations disappeared in the blink of an eye, for the tales were not exaggerated about the Kyuubi's power. Indeed, buildings feel and the very earth trembled as the Kyuubi made good on his promise. Such was the enthusiasm of the fox's terrible vengeance that the skies seemed to literally rain in blood. In the end, a village that had reigned as the strongest for nearly a century, was wiped off the map in less than hour - and the Kyuubi at last fulfilled it's self styled prophecy of violence against Konoha.

(**AN: **Yeah, I know. Kinda' short and tame, considering how over-the-top, graphically violent that could have been, but… it's in my opinion that adding in a long, drawn out battle when one isn't necessary.. Is a bit asinine (unless it's in a movie.), so why bother? For those of you who do enjoy asinine detail in an over-the-top graphically violent battle.. Worry not, for I shall have them in other fics. I do enjoy such fight scenes by the way, but only when in their proper place. Also, I know the end is rather abrupt, and I could have made it longer.. but if I did, I'd have made too much effort to leave it as a one shot, and I already have far to many stories in the making as it is.)


End file.
